This Christmas Story
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and Robin and Starfire want to admit their feelings for each other, but Slade shows up unexpectedly and demands Starfire to work for him. Can Robin save her? rs plzr
1. Chapter 1

**This Christmas Story**

Ya,ya, I realize that it's not Christmas and that over here in Southern California, there's not really much chance of snow around here… at least where I live. But, whatevs. I feel like it. Ahaha. So, have fun and drop by a review afterwards!

Disclaimer: still don't own teen titans.

_Dear Robin,_

_You are my best friend and I would like to wish you a very merry Christmas. I would also like to thank you for teaching me of all the wonderful earthly ways of life. I am truly appreciated. Without you, I doubt that anybody else could have introduced me to the wonderful customs of this beautiful planet. For that, I am truly grateful. With much love, Robin._

_Your friend,_

_Starfire_

Starfire smiled to herself as she reread the letter once more. Of course, she wanted to tell Robin that she loved him, but decided to hold back. 'I do not wish to frighten him and ruin our relationship in any way,' Starfire thought lightly to herself. It was two days before Christmas. This would be her very first Christmas here, but she had already felt as if she knew the entire beauty of it. Outside, the water was gently moving, and the city itself was filled with Christmas trees and lights, along with children running around joyously. She went outside of her room and walked into the common room. Even though it was still a couple of days before Christmas, the Teen Titans had already begun to decorate. There was a giant Christmas tree in the common room with pictures of all the Titans on the tree. The house was warm and peaceful.

"NO! DON'T! I'm gonna KICK YOUR BUTT!" Starfire heard a yell as she walked into the common room. As usual, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and shouting at each other. Raven was meditating, but Starfire saw a couple of veins sticking out, apparently trying to concentrate, but only getting angrier at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Friends, have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked. Cyborg and Beast Boy shook theire head and continued to be the game addicts they were. Raven looked up at her with one eye closed.

"He's probably working out or in his room," Raven said. Starfire nodded and headed towards Robin's room.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I really don't know how to start this. Well, I should first say merry Christmas. I hope you're having a good time on your first Christmas here on Earth, I don't know if you guys have something like this in Tamaran or not. But I also want to tell you something else, Star. I think that you're a really special person… to me… and I don't think so… I know so. And… I don't know how else to word this, Star… but… I love you. _

_- Robin_

Robin closed his eyes, then opened them and looked at the letter again. 'Uck,' he thought. He sucked at writing stuff like this.

"Robin?" a voice said from outside his door. Robin took the letter and stuck it inside his drawer and walked to open the door.

"Hey, Star," Robin said smiling at her.

"Hello, Robin. Will you take me pier please?" Starfire asked innocently.

"But, Star. It's so cold," Robin said.

"Please?" Starfire asked him widening her eyes a little bit and giving a soft whimper.

"Okay, okay. C'mon," Robin said. He hated it when she did that. He could always fall for it. They headed back towards the common room.

"Where y'all going?" Cyborg asked slyly as he turned around to watch Robin and Starfire leave.

"We're going to the pier," Robin said.

"Have fun but don't have _too _much," Beast Boy said giving Robin a smirk. He and Cyborg then high-fived each other.

"Let's go, Star-" Robin muttered when the alarm rang. "Trouble! Sorry, Star. Can we go some other time?" Starfire nodded and they went towards the computer.

"Slade!" Robin said and he ran out the door while the other titans ran after him.

"You know, Slade. This is really depressing. We know you don't have any friends, but that's not a real nice thing to do when it's so close to Christmas!" Robin said.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Don't you know? My whole life is about making your life pure hell," Slade said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and went towards Slade. He easily dodged him and Beast Boy flew into a lamp post. Cyborg was next and aimed his arm at Slade, who punched him and sent Cyborg flying.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven shouted as she attempted to send a mail box flying at Slade. This time, it hit Slade. He jumped back and held his arm, trying to relieve the pain.

"Ack!" Slade screamed at Raven. He sent a punch and sent her into Cyborg . He took out some shots and then aimed them at Starfire. She fell back to the floor.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted before he rushed at Slade with his staff.

"What'd you do to her!" Robin yelled at him as they continued fighting.

"Just a little Christmas present from me to you, Robin," Slade smiled as he jumped in front of Robin, grabbed Starfire, who by now had passed out, and ran away sending a smoke shot so Robin couldn't find him.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted again. He ran into the smoke, but didn't find them. "Where'd she go?" Robin muttered as he looked up at the sky.

"Robin! Are you alright?" Cyborg asked him running towards the leader of the team.

"Slade took Starfire," Robin said looking back at the ground.

"Let's go back to titans tower. We might be able to track her down," Beast Boy said coming up with them.

"So far, that's the smartest plan I've ever heard from this brainless beast," Raven said.

"Hey!" Beast Boy began but stopped when he saw Robin. He looked as if he was about to cry, which was exactly what he was doing.

"C'mon, man," Cyborg said. They headed back to the tower in mutual silence.

Titans Tower…

"I have track of where she or Slade went," Raven said checking once more.

"We have to go and find her," Robin said.

"Agreed. Separate and check different parts of the city. Raven, stay here and keep watch," Cyborg commanded. Raven nodded and continued to stare at the computer screen.

Joining Starfire and Slade…

Starfire had just woken up. She looked at where she was at. It was all a blur to her.

"Where… am I?" she asked herself as she got up. The walls around her were gray and stone and the floor was cold. There was no window and in front of her were steel poles that blocked her from escaping. She tried to aim one of her starbolts at it to unlock it, but she looked down and saw that something was stopping her from being able to attacking.

"Hello. You have finally woken up," a voice said. Starfire looked up and gasped.

"Slade. Let me go!" Starfire said slowly with ice dripping from every word.

"No. I want you to work for me," Slade said simply.

"But I do not wish to work for you," Starfire said. "You cannot make me."

"Ah, but what if I told you that I can," Slade said.

"And how is that?" Starfire asked him her eyebrows going up, something she had learned from Robin.

"What if I told you that I could blow up all of this city if you didn't work for me?" Slade said. He looked closely at her. Starfire's eyes widened and then closed quickly with tears dripping out.

"Would you… truly do that?" she asked looking up at him.

"If that's what it takes for you to work for me, yes. See this?" Slade pointed at a button in his hand. "I press this, and your beautiful city goes KA-BOOM! Including all of your wonderful friends. Including Robin," Slade said. Starfire gasped.

"If… if it takes the harm away from my friends, then yes. I shall work for you," Starfire said very closely.

"Good. Very good," Slade said slyly.

So will Robin be able to save her before Christmas? Or will Starfire work for Slade forever? Please review, thankiez! Luv, -lala


	2. We Got Her Tracking

Okay, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm trying to finish this all up before I go to vegas, so my next update will probably be in about a week. So, drop by a review when you're finished please, by the way!

Gina: Thanks for the awesome review! And I think you meant "cool"

starfan1: I hate dishes, thanks! Here's a chapter post!

AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks for the awesome review! I hope you keep enjoying it!

Atemu's Lover: Thanks for the review! I hope you keep liking it!

StarryTian: Thanks for the rev!

Jardine: I will email it to you shortly after I post it, I hope you enjoy!

samanthe2121: Thanks!

KorrianderX'Hal: Yea, I really like the plots like these, and I was trying to see what I could do to make it unique. Well, thanks!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Here's another chapter!

"I want you to destroy the Teen Titans," Slade said. Starfire looked at him.

"I told you that I shall work for you, not destroy my friends," Starfire said defiantly.

"Very well, then. I expected that you would say that. We'll start of easy now, shall we? But don't forget, you cannot escape," Slade said and smiled. "There's something I want downtown and I need you to go pick it up for me." He reached down and lifted her chin up so she could look straight at him.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"A little diamond bar that I want to use for a little something," Slade said. "Change." He threw her a set of clothes and walked away. Starfire looked at the clothes. They were like hers, except a dark navy blue and had an "S" on it for Slade, not Starfire. She took them and hugged them to her.

"Oh, friends, where are you?" she aked as she looked up at the dark ceiling.

Joining the Titans…

Robin was speeding on his motorcycle when he heard his communicator go off.

"What is it?" he asked as he kept his eye on the road.

"There's been a break-in at some sort of jewelry store. Get here as soon as you could," Raven said on the screen. Robin cursed under his breath.

"Now isn't the time to be robbing some jewels," he said as he turned back the R-cycle to head in the opposite direction.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled as they took turns attacking. It wasn't until the smoke cleared up when they really saw the figure floating in the air. It was Starfire.

"Starfire?" Robin asked as he stared at her.

"Attack," Slade said into the earphone in Starfire's voice. She lit up a starbolt and pelted it at Robin. It sent him flying backwards and into a wall.

"Star, what is your problem!" Beat Boy asked as he headed towards her changing into a lion.

"Nothing is my problem. IT IS YOU!" she shouted as she let out a bolt from her eyes.

"It's…" Robin began. He was coughing because of the force packed into her starbolts, "It's Slade. He's manipulating her."

"Snap out of it, Starfire! We're your friends!" Cyborg said. Starfire let out another stream of attacks at Cyborg and Raven. Her eyes began to grow larger and larger. She finally screamed into the microphone at Slade.

"How come I cannot direct my own powers!" she yelled.

"It's because, my dear, that I am in control," Slade said.

"But how?" Starfire mustered as she continued to attack her fellow titans.

"The suit," Slade said, "gives me new powers in my control. Finish them off."

All of the sudden, Starfire continued attacking and attacking until she heard the familiar voice.

"Titans! Retreat!" Robin yelled. He threw a couple of smoke discs at her and watched for a little bit, before leaving with the other titans.

Joining Robin and the others…

"She kicked our butts good," Beast Boy said hitting his own fists.

"Yea, who ever knew little miss sunshine could be so powerful," Cyborg said.

"I don't think that was Starfire, you guys," Raven said as she stared at the screen.

"Then who was it?" Robin demanded hitting the nearby table. Raven turned around and looked at him.

"Slade," she said. "Didn't you see? She was yelling at somebody on the earphones, Slade kidnapped her. What are you? Stupid?" Robin just stared at her.

"How could he control her?" he asked Raven matter-of-factly.

"Probably something she was wearing," Raven said examining the city. "It's only best if we try to get her to talk at our next battle with her."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"She might say something vital to where she's at. I can't find her on the locator anywhere," Raven said. She heard the sound of something thump on the floor and watched Robin stomp away to his room.

"That guy takes himself way too seriously," Cyborg said. Beast Boy slowly nodded his head up and down.

"It's not that. It's like losing something he's always wanted and dreamed of. Starfire's the only one who he explained everything to. He loved her. And with Christmas coming so close, it's sort of hard to see the one you love leaving," Raven said thoughtfully. Everybody looked at her strangely.

"I never knew you could say something like that," Beast Boy said.

Joining Starfire…

"I wish to have my old powers back in my control now, please," she said nicely.

"We had a deal, did we not? You agreed to do my bidding, or else kiss the titans and this beloved city goodbye, remember?" Slade asked coming up to her. Starfire closed her eyes and turned to face him.

"Where is my room?" she demanded. Slade pointed to something and she ran towards it slamming the door behind her.

"She needs to understand the value of what I'm offering her. But I think that in time, it will grow," Slade said nodding off at what he was thinking.

"Robin, please forgive me. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven," she said crying on the hard bed in her room. The room was entirely dark and there was nothing happy about it. It was small and there was no electricity in it. She cried softly until she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Slave, come out."

"Do not call me slave," Starfire said pointedly.

"Is that not what you are?" Slade asked her behind his mask. "Are you not just a slave that is here to do my bidding? In a desperate attempt to slave your worthless friends! Your Robin," Slade said.

"Do not call my friends worthless!" Starfire shouted at him. He hit her and she went down crying softly touching the place where he had hit her.

"You have you understand the meaning of gratitude," Slade said pushing her further on the floor. "Be happy with what you have." All of the sudden, Starfire pushed away from him and went out the door outside.

"GET BACK HERE! PEOPLE COULD SEE YOU!" Slade shouted at her. Starfire stopped where she was and turned around.

"Then come and get me," she said.

Meanwhile at Titans Tower…

"I have a hit! I know where she is! Get Robin!" Raven shouted as she ran out the door.

"Robin! We know where Starfire is!" Beast Boy said banging on Robin's door. Right away, the door opened and Robin ran out leaving Beast Boy there staring at him. "That is one lovesick boy," he said as he ran after them.

So drop by a review and tell me what you think! I'm really sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I was trying to finish it before I left so I promise that the next chapter will be much more longer! Till then, luv always, -lala


End file.
